homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiith
Kiith (plural: Kiithid) is a family unit or House for the Kushan people, and later Hiigaran. Such families could have from dozens even up to thousands of members. The Kiith caste system was in practice long before the journey to Kharak and while over the generations all other social structures faded, the Kiith remained. When the Khar-Toba's power core depleted, many families left the powerless city and banded together, forming new Kiithid or joined pre-existing ones. Kharak's harsh environment placed great difficulties on the survivors, emphasizing their dependency upon one another; as a result of this, Kiith bonds became stronger if not sacred in the later Kiithid of Kharak. When the bands of refugees finally arrived at the northern more hospitable regions, the Kiithidal social system was rebuilt and evolved into what is now known as the Kiith system. Composition and Structure A Kiith in Kushan and Hiigaran society is an arrangement of individuals based on shared ideals, Bloodlines and/or Oaths. They can range in size from a nuclear family unit to hundreds of thousands of members. These Kiithid can be anything from loose family associations to powerful connections with leaders in the Daiamid, the ruling council of the Kiithid. A hierarchy exists within a Kiith, and in the greater system of the Kiithid. Originally individuals in Kiithid were ranked according to seniority or experience; with the advent of technology, however, Kiith members are now ranked by wealth or personal influence. The organization within the Kiith consists of a primary family that makes important decisions and a second family that hears disputes and makes recommendations, followed by the groups of lesser families that have sworn allegiance to the primary family. The primary family, and by extension the leader of that family, is known as the "Kiith-Sa". In ancient times, the Kiith-Sa could direct the entire Kiith to war, and demand that all families dedicate their resources to specific projects or purposes. While the Kiith-Sa still enjoy some of that power in the present day, their disputes and decisions now rest on the use of public referenda to resolve internal disputes, and also the Great Daiamid, the central council for all Kiithid on Kharak and later Hiigara. While the Kiithid are not static by nature, it is considered a matter of grave consequence to change Kiith ties or relations, especially among warring or adversarial Kiithid. While this situation changed much with the shift of power from the Kiith to the family, it "takes little stress for any Kharakian to think of their family first and everything else second." Kiithid Kiithid tend to dedicate themselves to the pursuit of one goal or purpose, and while these purposes and goals have changed over time (especially during the construction of the Mothership and the journey to Hiigara), Kiithid still tend to have specific purposes. Coalition of the Northern Kiithid Kiith S'jet In ancient times a group of astronomers, and theorized to be the original astronomers, technicians, and mechanics aboard the Khar-Toba, the S'jet have always been scientific and at the lead of education, information, learning and technology. S'jet supercomputers have worked on the problems of the construction of the Mothership, from the hyperspace core to the command systems. Their most famous member is Karan S'jet, the woman who became Fleet Command by integrating herself with the very computer mind of the Mothership. Kiith Soban Kiith Soban is a warrior kiith, composed of the descendants of a small group of families led by a man named Soban the Red, who abandoned their Kiith after the Kiith-Sa refused to avenge the assault on their homes by a rival Kiith. Tearing the Kiith colours from his body, Soban and his followers became mercenaries, being the only Kiith to be truly landless. They became excellent warriors, and were known for fighting until the exact second their contract expired, be it a thousand miles from home or in the middle of a battle, and dropping their weapons and immediately going home. Their reputation as fierce warriors has continued to this day, and they form a large part of the Kharaki General Staff as the Mothership makes its journey back to Hiigara. The other verson is red, most likely Soban the Red's personal emblem. Kiith Naabal Kiith Naabal, an industrial kiith, was an almost unknown Kiith in the early history of Kharak - their name only rarely appears in the context of tradesmen or heretics. One possible reason for this is that, for centuries, they were met with hostility by many of the other Kiithid, especially Kiith Gaalsien. The Naabal began as refugees fleeing the madness of the Heresy Wars. They fled to the northern ice cap of Kharak and formed their capital, Tiir, as a safe haven for all those who wished for peace and safety from the madness of the Siidim and the Gaalsien. The Naabal were the first to develop chemical based explosives and steam power, which they used to intervene in the Heresy Wars and end the conflict, offering peace to all those they liberated. After the Heresy Wars ended, the Naabal returned to their peaceful origins, creating a planetary senate known as the Daiamiid at the new capital of Kharak, Tiir, in an effort to end major conflict on Kharak. Kiith Manaan The Manaani are by nature entertainers, nomads, and magicians, much like the Gypsies here on Earth. They have a joyous, freewheeling attitude which puts them at odds with the other, more "serious" Kiithid. They love nothing more than to make others laugh, and are known to be adventurous and daring. Of all the Kiithid on Kharak, the Manaani are the most likely to produce a diplomat, artist, statesman, performer or magician. They are also noted as being the primary source of volunteers into the Kharaki fleet's Strike Fighter contingent, always ready to fly the fastest and wildest ship put into service. They have been viewed with suspicion and hostility by the other Kiithid since ancient times because of their nomadic nature, despite many alleged accounts of killing and looting being proven false. Kiith Somtaaw Kiith Somtaaw, also known as the 'Beast Slayers' are a small clan of miners and builders. They rose through their battles with the virus-like Beast to become one of the most renowned and honored Kiith. Somtaaw are the main protagonists of . Southern Kiithid Kiith Hraal/LiirHra Originally a manufacturing Kiith, Kiith Hraal combined themselves with Kiith Liir to create Kiith LiirHra, a space technologies manufacturing company. This change came in light of the Mothership construction. Kiith Gaalsien Kiith Gaalsien is one of the oldest of the Kiithid, with some of the oldest documents on Kharak bearing the Kiith's emblem. They are also one of the three main religious Kiith (the others being Ferriil and Somtaaw). Early in Kharakid history, the Gaalsien were a powerful spiritual and political force. Fanatically religious, the Gaalsien are the remnants of a great holy war between the Gaalsien, who believed that they were cast down onto Kharak by the gods as punishment, and the Siidim, who believed that the Kharaki were originally from Kharak and it was all they could hope for. The ensuing war, known as the Heresy Wars, nearly wiped out the Siidim and the Gaalsien, as well as most of Kharak's infrastructure. Only the intervention of the technophile Kiith Naabal put an end to the Heresy Wars, and the Gaalsien time of dominance on Kharak. After the war, the Gaalsien leaders destroyed their holy city of Saju-ka (similar in their religion to Jerusalem) believing it to be the only way to save Kharak. After this madness, the Gaalsien became an outlawed Kiith, and their numbers dwindled. The exiled Gaalsien settled into a nomadic existence in the Great Desert, and launched an invasion of the Coalition of Northern Kiithid using salvaged ancient technology at the time of the Kiith S'jet led expedition to reach the wreck of the Khar-Toba deep within Gaalsien territory. Several acts of sabotage during the Mothership's construction were attributed to Gaalsien (or Gaalsien-inspired) individuals. Though Kharak was destroyed, it is possible that some Gaalsien sympathizers made it aboard the Mothership and carry on the old Gaalsien ways in secret on Hiigara. Kiith Siidim Kiith Paktu Originally, this Kiith was merely a small farming Kiith, but they were dispossessed by Kiith Siidim and their new dogma, Siidim cosmology. Paktu was the first of many Kiithid to flee across the Great Banded Desert to the unpopulated, temperate south region of known Kharak in an effort to escape the Heresy Wars. Led by a man named Majiir Paktu, they successfully arrived at a sea on the other side of the desert, and much like the Naabal to the north, they made their lands available to all those who were on the run from the theological persecution of the Gaalsien and the Siidim. The Paktu were able to protect their homes from Gaalsien invasion on no less than three occasions, and were among the first to be invited into the Daiamiid Council in Tiir. Kiith Kaalel Kiith Magann Kiith Sagald Kiith Jaraci Kiith Tambuur Sources * Homeworld Historical and Technical Briefing * Homeworld Catacylsm Category:Lore Category:Terms